Damn This Stupid Locker
by Bynne
Summary: Twilight Harry Potter Cross Over. Bella moves to Forks, but is a witch. See what crazy anticks she and Edward will get themselves into.


Damn this stupid locker! I had gone through seven years at Hogwarts and here I am in a muggle school and I'm going to be late to my fifth hour class, because I can't open a locker. Wait, I'm a witch. What am I doing?

"Alohamora!" I whispered pulling out my wand from my sleeve and tucking it back in before grabbing my text books and heading off to my biology room.

I handed my slip to Mr. Banner, "You can have a seat by Mr. Cullen, Isabella."

"Bella please," the class began to whisper after hearing my accent.

"Now do you believe me? She's British," I heard Mike whisper to his desk mate. The muggle boy really was deluded if he thought that he had a chance. Nothing against muggles, but there is no way that I would give up the wizarding world for one.

I then turned to the classroom and suddenly wished I had skipped, seeing who "Mr. Cullen" was. I knew the signs…pale skin, unreal beauty, but wait…why weren't his eyes red?

I slipped my wand into my hand ready to pull out as soon as I sat down. He noticeable stiffened as I took my seat and his golden eyes turned a dark black.

"I know what you are, and if you know what's good for you you'll behave vampire," I whispered too low for the muggle ears to hear, but I know that he would as I pointed my wand at him below the desk.

The look of shock on the vampire's handsome face was priceless, "A witch?"

"That doesn't matter, but yes. What are you doing in a high school and are you in a coven?" I questioned/whispered keeping my face straight as I stared at Mr. Banner who had begun to lecture.

"To keep up the façade, and yes," he answered in his silky voice. "I'm not going to hurt them you know…I hunt animals, not humans."

"Why should I trust you bloodsucker?" I retorted. There was no way I was lowering my wand. "Are you the coven leader?"

"No."

"Well then after school you are going to take me to him or her. We need to discuss whether you are a threat to my secret and the muggles."

"Okay, I'm sure Carlisle will be very interested in meeting you. I've never met a witch before. I promise I won't hurt you if you lower your wand, besides do you really think you'd be fast enough to say a spell before I'd clamp my hand over your mouth?" He smirked.

"I'd like to see you try. I don't need to say a spell aloud. I assure you I'm very good at nonverbal spells. I know some very good techniques for taking out vampires. I wrote my graduating project on it. That's why I knew what you were so soon, even if you don't have red eyes. I didn't know that vampires could survive on animal blood. It would make you all a lot more accepted by the wizarding world if they knew," I whispered. "Perhaps your coven will submit to an interview. I'm sure The Daily Prophet would be very interested," I quipped. "And I don't believe for a second that you aren't dangerous to these muggles. Even if you do live off animals you still thirst for their blood. If your coven is going to continue to live in such close proximity with them, at least let me brew you some potion to control the bloodlust."

"You can do that?" He asked looking hopeful.

"Yes, but I'll need your help getting ingredients and it takes some time, not as much as polyjuice potion, but about a month depending on how many are in your coven. I'll need to keep a close eye on all of you until the potion is done. I don't trust you yet, but I wouldn't call The Ministry of Magic on you, besides I'm out of their jurisdiction being in America," I stated. Oddly I was starting to like this vampire. He truly seemed interested in blending into society and controlling the blood lust.

"This isn't the place for this conversation. The humans will get suspicious if we talk any longer. Skip the rest of the day and I'll take you to my coven leader. Carlisle will be very excited if your potion works. My name is Edward by the way," he held out his hand. He talked as though he came from a different era, and being a vampire I reminded myself that he probably was.

"Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella," I said taking his hand. I was shocked by a sudden flow of electricity between us. I looked at my hand and then noticed Edward was doing the same to his own, "Bloody hell. What did you do?"

"Nothing, you felt it too?" He asked. The bell rang then and as I bent down to grab my backpack, he suddenly had it in his hand and giving me what apparently was his signature crooked smile said, "Let's go meet Carlisle."

"Are you going to give me my backpack," I asked annoyed holding out my hand for it.

Edward looked down at it for a moment considering it, but then stood up slinging it over his shoulder and began walking to the door. I got up following him and he opened the classroom door for me. "What a gentleman," I said rolling my eyes.

He smirked in response and followed me as I walked out towards the parking lot. Unfortunately I tripped over my own two feet but before my face hit the pavement, I was caught by two very strong marble arms. He pulled me up, the electricity was flowing freely now.

"Hmmm odd…I'll need to look in my Care of Magical Creatures book when I get done here and see what it says about vampires," I murmured forgetting that he could hear me.

"Care of Magical Creatures?" he asked amused.

"Yes, it is the wizard's job to protect innocents from magical beasts who can harm them," I stated quoting a phrase verbatim.

"You confound me," Edward stated his eyes smoldering. I had be so focused on what he was that I hadn't realized how absolutely breathtaking he was. Wait! I couldn't have a crush on a vampire…albeit one that didn't drink from humans.

"Likewise, sir."


End file.
